Die Straße nach Taren-Fähre (Kapitel)
"Die Straße nach Taren-Fähre" ist das elfte Kapitel des ersten Bandes Drohende Schatten. Gleichzeitig ist es das elfte Kapitel des ersten englischen Originalbandes The Eye of the World, der als Die Suche nach dem Auge der Welt auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Sie erreichen Taren-Fähre. Moiraine kann den Draghkar mit einem Nebelschleier täuschen. Sie lassen sich über den Taren setzen. Handlung Rand al'Thor Ort: Nordstraße, Zwei Flüsse, Andor Sie reiten so schnell sie können über die Nordstraße. Rand ist am Ende der Kolonne und dreht sich aus Angst vor den Verfolgern oft um, doch der Himmel bleibt leer und die Straße hinter ihnen ebenfalls. Er muss Wolke verhalten, um nicht allen davon zu reiten. Immer wieder sieht er besorgt zu Bela. Die zottige Stute ist zwar ausdauernd, doch er weiß nicht, ob sie dieses Tempo lange beibehalten kann. Besorgt fragt er sich, ob Lan Egwene wohl zurücklassen würde, falls das Pferd es nicht schafft. Er glaubt auch nicht, dass Moiraine Egwene wichtiger findet als ihn und seine Freunde. Verzweifelt denkt er, er würde ebenfalls zurückbleiben, wenn Bela zurückbleibt, und fleht die Stute lautlos an, schneller zu rennen. Rand fühlt sich, als würde er zu Eis erstarren. In diesem Moment lenkt er zum ersten mal die Macht. Eine Woche später in Baerlon wird er die erste Reaktion darauf haben. Fremde und Freunde (Kapitel) Sie reiten weiter, hin und wieder an den Lichtern von Bauernhäusern vorbei. Irgendwann wird Lan plötzlich langsamer und hält die Gruppe an. Rand fühlt sich, als wären sie Stunden geritten und erkennt an den Lichtern in der Ferne Wachhügel. Thom erklärt, er würde zu gern ein paar Stunden in einem Bett schlafen, und sie hätten die Verfolger sicher abgehängt. Aus dem Dorf trägt der Wind die Geräusche von Gesang und den Geruch von Essen heran. Die Menschen dort feiern Bel Tine und Mat und Perrin sprechen sehnsüchtig über das Hammelragout im Der Weiße Keiler und etwas Heißes zu trinken. Lan jedoch sagt, sie könnten nicht rasten, bevor sie den Taren überquert haben. Rand protestiert, da sie die Pferde noch zu Tode schinden werden, doch dann bemerkt er, dass Moiraine inzwischen zu jedem der Tiere geht. Als sie Wolke erreicht und ihm die Hand auflegt, tänzelt der Hengst nach einigen Sekunden plötzlich wieder so frisch und ausgeruht wie zu Anfang. Der Behüter erklärt ihm, dass Moiraine den Tieren und dann auch den anderen die Erschöpfung nehmen kann, nur er selbst braucht es nicht und für sich kann sie es nicht tun. Moiraine tritt zu ihnen und sagt Rand, er habe mit Bela recht gehabt, denn sie sei von allen Pferden tatsächlich am wenigsten erschöpft. Durch Rands unbewusstes machtlenken. Dann zerreißt ein Schrei über ihnen die Nacht und ein Schatten gleitet über die Gruppe. Bis auf die Pferde des Behüters und der Aes Sedai werden alle unruhig und die Emondsfelder haben Mühe, ihre Tiere festzuhalten. Die Geräusche von Wachhügel sind verstummt, setzen jedoch bald wieder ein. Lan fordert die anderen auf, sofort wieder aufzusteigen, da der Draghkar dem Myrddraal zuerst berichtet hat, wo sie sich befinden, ehe er sich ihnen so zeigt. Ein erneuter Schrei ertönt in der Luft und Lan sagt, der Draghkar würde dem Myrddral jetzt zeigen, wo sie sind. Alle steigen auf, Rand erneut als letztes, dann reiten sie weiter und lassen Wachhügel hinter sich zurück. Diesmal halten sich alle dicht zusammen und reiten nicht hintereinander. Bela hält weiterhin mit den anderen Pferden mit, und Rand denkt sich, dass Moiraine für die kleine Stute noch mehr getan haben muss. Egwene wirkt seltsam glücklich. Er hört Moiraine reden und erkennt aus ihren Worten, dass Lan sie gebeten haben muss, den Drahgkar zu töten. Doch sie kann es nicht vom Pferd aus und will lieber weiter fliehen. Sie durchreiten einen Nebelfetzen und Rand ist überrascht, denn die Nacht ist zu kalt für Nebel. Doch immer mehr der wolkenartigen Fetzen begegnen ihnen und schließlich tauchen sie in eine graue Nebelwand ein, die alle Geräusche dämpft. Lan drosselt das Tempo nicht und sagt, sie würden immer noch in die gleiche Richtung reiten. Moiraine sagt, der Myrddraal sei schlau, doch das wolle sie gegen ihn wenden. Rand wird klar, dass sie den Nebel erschaffen hat und er muss sich zwingen, normal weiter zu arbeiten. Sie reiten weiter und die Schreie des Draghkar verklingen schließlich. Nichts ist durch den Nebel zu sehen als gelegentliche Schatten. Rand kann nur vermuten, dass seine Freunde hinter ihm sind. Er fühlt sich, als würden sie schon Stunden reiten, als Lan sie plötzlich anhalten lässt. Ort: Taren-Fähre, Zwei Flüsse, Andor Um sie herum ragen Häuser aus dem Nebel und er erkennt, dass sie Taren-Fähre erreicht haben, obwohl er noch nie dort war. Moiraine und Lan halten vor einem der Häuser an und der Behüter hämmert gegen die Tür. Im Haus geht Licht an und ein Mann im Nachthemd öffnet ihnen zornig die Tür. Wütend fragt er, was sie wollen und Lan, der den Mann Meister Hochturm nennt, sagt, sie wollten seine Fähre benutzen. Der Fährmann erklärt, er würde nur bei Tag übersetzen und will sie abweisen. Lan packt jedoch seine Hand und gibt ihm mehrere Goldmünzen, bevor er ihm genauso viele verspricht, wenn sie am anderen Ufer sind, sofern sie sofort aufbrechen. Das Gold weckt die Gier des Fährmannes und er sagt, er wolle seine Gehilfen wecken. Lan erklärt, sie würden an der Fähre auf ihn warten. Hochturm verschwindet schnell in seinem Haus, als wollten sie ihm das Gold wieder abnehmen. Wheel of Time Comic Die Straße nach Taren-Fähre 1.jpg Die Straße nach Taren-Fähre 2.jpg Die Straße nach Taren-Fähre 3.jpg Die Straße nach Taren-Fähre 4.jpg Die Straße nach Taren-Fähre 5.jpg Die Straße nach Taren-Fähre 6.jpg Charaktere * Rand al'Thor * Perrin Aybara * Mat Cauthon * Egwene al'Vere * Moiraine Damodred * Lan Mandragoran * Thom Merrilin * Meister Hochturm Erwähnt * Myrddraal - als Blasser * Draghkar * Tam al'Thor Tiere * Mandarb - als Rappe * Aldieb - als weiße Stute * Bela * Wolke Gruppen * Aes Sedai * Behüter * Gaukler Erwähnt * Trollocs Orte * Zwei Flüsse ** Westwald ** Taren-Fähre Erwähnt * Wachhügel ** Der Weiße Keiler * Verschleierte Berge * Weinquellen-Schenke * Emondsfeld * Tar Valon Gegenstände * Reiherschwert Ereignisse * Bel Tine Sonstige Eine Macht * Erschöpfung entziehen * Nebel erschaffen Kategorie:Drohende Schatten (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Zwei Flüsse Kategorie:Nordstraße Kategorie:Kapitel Taren-Fähre